Claiming
by seastar529
Summary: In the sea there is more than just camp claiming, that is if you are worthy. And let it be known that Percy Jackson is worthy! The things he obtain are slightly unexpected. Please read and review it will make my day!
1. Chapter 1

The Claiming

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan has that pleasure.

Warning: this is really made up, maybe slight oocness

Before you read there are some things in here I need to explain!

1.) Most children of Poseidon lose their way or are slightly weak, especially in my opinion.

2.) The claiming of the sea is in my story what strong and sane sons of Poseidon get to do when the sea god thinks they are ready.

3.) This is almost right after the war, probably a few weeks when the gods are allowed to visit their children!

4.) Percy and Annabeth are not dating! I don't really like Percabeth, no offense to anyone who does its just my opinion.

5.) If Percy stays away from water for too long it weakens him, it didn't bother him when he was younger because he wasn't as connected as he is now, and it takes its toll to not be in the water.

/…./ is the voices of the sea calling Percy to be claimed.

##############################

Percy was weakening he could feel it in his resolve. His body was already about to answer the call to go to the sea, his father's domain. If this was how bad he was reacting how was he ever going to survive school?

/Come Percy Jackson, son of the sea. Come to us and join us this is your home and where your meant to be/

Percy shook his head rapidly he wouldn't give in to his desires so easily. He wouldn't just succumb to the water and stay in the water domain.

/You belong with the sea and to the sea you will always come, to the sea lord you will always answer! And he calls for you/

Finally Percy gave up, the voices were right, like they always have, he belonged to the sea which called for him to come his father called for him to come. And that's what he did he walked to the beach and into the tide going up to his knees before stopping two figures in front of him. The two were his half-brothers, Tyson the Cyclops and one of the best weapon makers they had, and Triton the prince and heir to the sea. Tyson grinned and gave him a gigantic hug while Triton glared. After the Cyclops put him down the demigod did a rare act of respect and kneeled to the heir of the sea his knees digging into the sand.

Triton's tail twitched slightly, he was obviously pleased by the respect obtained.

"Perseus Jackson we meet again. And in a claiming! Father will be here in a minute to do the ceremony!" Triton spoke slowly like he didn't want to say something he would regret.

"I came, but what is a claiming?" Percy requested deciding it was a good idea to stay respectful. This was he instinct he had, he could disobey and annoy any other god or person (beside his mother) but he always would respect the lords of the sea.

"The Sea Claiming is a very different thing!" a more powerful voice spoke from behind making them turn and bow to their father.

"Haven't you already claimed me father?" Percy asked gently making Triton inwardly promise not to let anyone hurt his brother mentally, he had no doubt that Percy could handle himself physically.

"That was to the gods and the camp, but now the sea is going to fully claim you, now be quiet," Poseidon shushed. He then pointed his trident at the water and from it a few gifts could be viewed but until they came to the surface they didn't have a definite name.

The fist was a beautiful necklace that was clearly made from some of the nicest things on the seafloor his father put it over his head and let it fall gently onto his neck and chest. The necklace had a silver coral chain that was smoothed over so it didn't scratch him and on it was a bunch of sea emeralds and pearls but what caught the attention of anyone and the light itself was the trident hanging from the coral as a pendant made of something so beautiful it stole the brightness of Apollo. The pendant then started to glow, forcing the demigod to sit as the glow move to envelop his legs and when the glow faded away instead of legs there was a tail. His tail was a turquoise color that seemed to shimmer even more in the sun then his necklace.

"That necklace will allow you to walk on land with legs, and strengthen your ties to the sea. To have legs think of them and it is the same way for your tail," the sea god explained.

The next gift caught Percy's breath even more than the first. It was a crown made of the same things as the necklace except there was no pendant, just a lot of jewels. Triton gently placed it on his head making it press against his bangs saying, "This is to show anyone with any relation to us who you are, a prince of the sea. It will also keep your powers in check as it grows!"

The last two things were a bit different. First Tyson once again gave him a shield/watch but this one was blue and green with silver going through it. After Poseidon lifted his trident and with it another came from the waves. This trident was silver and reflected the waves and water on its surface.

"This is the final gift of this ceremony. Most of my children have not gone through this because they could not begin to keep this under control, but it calls for you Percy! Name it and take another step towards your ultimate powers!" the sea god continued. Percy gently grasped it and it pulsed making the waves rise slightly.

"Tsunami," he whispered.

"What?" Triton asked.

"Tsunami," Percy called out making his new item glow more and letting the waves rise higher beating against the beach even harder.

"My son do you accept your position as the prince of the sea, only after Triton and I? Are you ready to take responsibility of your powers even more?" Poseidon asked gently.

"Yes father!" Percy said softly.

###########################

Well that was it!

Do you guys think I should continue because I really like how this went!

What did you guys think?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Warning: yaoi/slash

I just thought this up no flames. This is now Percy/Malcolm (from the Athena cabin)

/Poseidon to Percy/

\Percy to Poseidon\

#######################

The waves washed the shore lightly inviting all of the inhabitants into it, except the members of the Athena cabin. No never are the children of that goddess to be in this sanctuary. Percy sighed slightly thinking this from a few rocks on the surf, his tail was out and waving in the sea making all of the sea's inhabitants around him dance and sing for one of their lord's.

/My son is there something wrong/

\I have some feelings that shouldn't be there\

/What is it my son and after I have some news/

\Well first I like a guy\

/So do a lot of gods do not worry it is allowed in our society/

\It is who that worries me though\

/Who? I will try to help/

\Malcolm a son of Athena\ at this he lets thoughts of the blond go into his mind it was of all the things the wise boy did and how unappreciated he was.

/A child of my rival? Hum it seems that there is only one thing to do/

\Father?\

/I will watch him and if I deem him worthy I will overlook his parenthood/

\Thank you father! What was it though that you wanted to tell me?\

/Triton will be staying at camp for a while he believes that they have been slipping up slightly with stuff occurring that I will explain in a later date/

Just then the water erupted showing the heir to the sea. Percy's tail twitched slightly, when he had obtained his tail and the closeness to the sea he also got a few instincts, and one of them made him almost value his brother and father more as his lords. Triton looked over to him and motioned to follow, so Percy took on his legs not bothering with hiding the crown/circlet he now had the campers had gotten used to it by now. Percy ran over and took his place at the heir's right side.

"Brother, father allowed me to listen into your conversation and I will be watching this so called suitor!" he growled the last word out in a way that spoke brother protectiveness on extreme levels.

"Yes brother," Percy replied.

"You have been more obedient lately!"

"I can't help it my own instincts won't allow me to disobey my lords!" Percy shivered slightly and Triton nodded in understanding.

"You do know that we in the water kingdom claim our loves in a very different way, especially for also land walkers like you and that I will explain later!" Triton state calmly.

They finished walking to the big house and saw Chiron who immediately bowed to the immortal.

"My lord welcome to camp I hope that you will be comfortable with staying at cabin 3!" Chiron murmured.

"Why would i not be comfortable with my own brother?" Triton growled over the course of the few days since the claiming Tritons feelings had urged him to keep his brother close and safe and these words sounded like an insult! Which he wasn't going to stand for!

#############################

Ok then I am going to make this a kind of long story! Triton is going to be down right protective and this is going to be Percy/Malcolm as stated so if you don't like this please don't yell at me and don't flame! Now for new abilities do you want Percy to learn new weapons and what powers? I want to know what you people think because I like to here opinions!

So read review and answer these questions and add your own suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Warnings: this has slash/yaoi, and Athena/Athena cabin (besides Malcolm) bashing

Hey I got another chapter in! *happy dances*

/Poseidon in link/

\Percy in link\

/Triton in link\

\Blackjack in link/ if there is any

I am going to make this longer but in this chapter (I am kind of just making this as I go along) Malcolm and Percy will be together, but there will be more stuff as it goes along and by the way the prophesy of Seven and all of heroes of Olympus doesn't happen, and Percy is really strong now. Also I think (this is a maybe) the other gods will start to get protective of Percy as well!

#################################################

The next three days seemed like nothing, the only outstanding moments were when Triton chased away a few flirty campers (both male and female) away from his younger brother. Then arts and crafts with the Athena cabin came around let it not be known that the sons of Poseidon were able to be on time for any thing at all, so they had to take the only seats available which happened to be right next to a certain crush much to the amusement of the immortal.

"Hello Lord Triton, Percy Jackson!" the blond said simply barely paying any attention to them as they sat or appearing like it to the hero of Olympus the other saw the wisdom child look his brother up and down slowly.

"Hey Malcolm, what are you doing?" it was a free day and the blond was bent over a medium sized clay statue of Poseidon.

"I thought that it was time that, I get my siblings to actually be respectful to your father, just because our parents have a rivalry doesn't mean that they should insult him or his children!" he explains looking down slightly.

/hum this wisdom child is very different from his brethren/

/Very different father maybe he is good enough\

/Maybe and I did see that look/

\Look what look father\

/My son we will talk after this, you will need to go to the beach, this is going to be important you to Triton/

\Yes father\

/of course father\

So for that lovely session Percy drew and colored the sea itself. Triton painted the sea. Malcolm finished the statue and painted it (he worked quickly and it was really good).

The princes of the sea raced off to meet their father as soon as the thing was done while Malcolm went to show all of his siblings.

"I have a bad feeling about him doing that, but I really like the thought!" said Percy.

"So do I brother!" triton murmured, 'but I think he really did it to have father grant him the chance of taking Percy as his own, he knows the ways of the sea because his mother would want them to know everything!'

They reached the water edge where the big three, Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena was standing. Percy didn't even try to look polite; this was his father's domain. The king of the gods tried not to smile at this Hades and he wouldn't admit it but they really cared for the half-blood, they loved how he gave everything to get something good for the camp. Hera couldn't stop the small smile she obtained, the child was definitely one that made her family whole again and that was all she wanted! Athena scowled; she knew all about her son's love of the sea spawn and was trying not to ruin this little meeting even if she wouldn't allow it to go through. Aphrodite knowing what the other goddess was thinking smirked she had already thought of many ways to keep them together! Just then there was a scream,

"How dare you make that or think that. You are no son of Athena!" that was obviously Annabeth.

The waves rose slightly and started to beat against the beach, and it was obvious who exactly was losing control and it got worse.

"When mother hears about this she will disown you!" that was Mathew.

Percy's trident appeared from the waves (he had allowed it to stay in the sea so that his powers wouldn't escape though that wasn't really helpful) and the mortal grabbed it!

Malcolm ran out cradling the statue, it wasn't hurt but he obviously was! Then he saw the immortals and walked to him bowing to them in respect. The sea washed up to him and over his ankles making him pale and move back.

"Now, now son of Athena come closer I won't hurt you unless I have to!" Poseidon chuckled making the blond pale slightly! "Now I here that you wanted to appease the rivalry going on between your mother and I or at least stop the children from getting involved."

"Yes lord!" he holds out the statue shakily. Poseidon takes it in his hands and smiles slightly, he actually liked this one!

"How dare you? This is unacceptable as a child of mine!" Athena screamed making her son bow his and cringe apparently this isn't the first time the topic was brought up.

"Mother it is a pointless argument and I don't want to be involved with it unlike your other children. Can we not choose to be in peace with each other if we wanted it?" Malcolm asked this made the wisdom goddess herself look him up and down like this was the first time she ever saw him and didn't like it one bit!

"No, but I will not disown you for your _choices _but will need you to move out of my cabin I don't want a war between my own kids!" Athena sighed.

This made the teen stare at her in shock; she was going to kick him out!

"Well he could stay in my cabin!" Hera muttered getting a bunch of weird looks.

"Would you sister?" Hades asked first to come out of shock.

"Well I need someone to represent me in this camp and this one I can see is someone who values the oath of marriage and dating, if it is allowed by his mother I will take him as practically my own!" the queen of the gods stated firmly.

"Thank you!" Athena smiled to her aunt.

"Ok now that that is settled can we focus on him being hurt!" Percy almost screamed. The gods jumped they had forgotten the reason they had been here.

Percy's trident then began to glow and with it the water around them and when the glowing stopped Malcolm was as good as new, they all stared.

"Thank you!" the blond said lightly.

Percy blushed slightly and nodded. The wise boy however saw the blush and smirked moving closer. The immortals noticed this and sighed slightly before backing away slightly. Triton growled under his breath, but the elders had already decided to see how this would go before any interference!

Apollo's chariot was now going over the horizon lighting u the water around the two and giving them halos as if the rider himself was willing them to become one. Athena left the area she didn't want to see this. Malcolm was now right next to the black haired one and had wrapped his arms around the younger in a nice hug that was easy. Two naiads came and pushed them over their lips connecting on their way down. They broke away after a few seconds before looking into each other's eyes and connecting again Malcolm wrapping his arms around Percy's waist in a way that could only be described as possessive.

"I have been, wanting to do this since you almost died in your first capture the flag game!" Malcolm whispered into his ear making him shiver lightly.

"I have liked you since you tried to tutor me three years ago, you definitely have a lot of patience!" Percy snickered.

"Patience isn't the word I would have used if you had seen me during my obsession stage!" Malcolm smirked.

"Ok well this conversation is not happening!" Poseidon yelled moving up to them.

"You child of wisdom are really lucky that I am going to allow you in a relationship with my brother!" Triton mumbled. This made the blond smile sheepishly.

"Thank you!"

"Whatever! We'll talk about anything I don't like some other time but for now its time for dinner lets go brother!" he the dragged the younger. This made the gray-eyed boy pout slightly.

##################################

How did you like it? I know it was slightly rushed but there is more to come! I loved writing the caring Hera part tell me if you want more of that. Also tell me

Immortal Percy or no and further more immortal Malcolm or no

Who is going to be closest to and most protective of Percy

Should Clarisse and Percy be friends

These I want your opinions on I have ideas but I wanted to ask you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Warning: look at previous chapters

###########################

Percy sighed lightly. Its not fair that he was pulled away from the blond. They were kissing! He pouted slightly as he thought of the end of the little moment it should've gone on longer! Triton rolled his eyes at the pout he knew what his brother was thinking and it was annoying the heck out of him!

"Oh stop pouting Prissy it's annoying the heck out of everyone!" Clarisse yelled jokingly smacking her friend over the head.

Triton glared at her, even if it was a joke nobody was allowed to lay a hand on the prince of the sea.

\Brother are you alright\

/I am fine but the daughter of war won't be if she continues to touch you\

\Brother! Stop it alright! That's her way of showing affection\

/How dare she! *growls* don't protect her*\

\I-I am sorry brother! I didn't think\

Triton cringed he had forgotten about his brother's instincts to always obey his over rulers of the sea. He wouldn't, couldn't, disobey or argue anything like this.

/Brother I didn't mean for you to apologize alright\

\Yes brother and just putting this out there it is really annoying listening to everything I am told\

The heir to the sea smirked that was the brother he was used to. The two looked at each other then burst out laughing getting weird looks from the campers except Malcolm who was now staring at his in a hopeless gaze from two feet away in the same way the other had done to him not two minutes prior. All the ones around Percy pushed him towards the other and yelled, "Go to your boyfriend already the two of you guys are hopeless!"

Percy happily went to the other who smiled and grabbed him by the waist to sit him on his lap. The campers, especially Athena cabin, yelled at them to get a room which Malcolm smirked at and whispered to Percy, "Want to do that?"

"Impatient are we?" Percy asked flushing a bright red.

"I have wanted you for years I have been pretty good up until now don't you think?"

"Now don't be a fast mover I like the idea of going at least a little slow!"

"Alright only for you though!"

They than began to kiss Malcolm smiling into it, this was the best thing in the world so far! That was until a certain yell from Triton got to them.

"Hey keep it PG before I get Dad on this!"

Percy paled slightly before heading out of the room followed by his boyfriend.

###################################

The next incident was about two days later when an Aphrodite girl ignored the fact that Percy was dating someone and went ahead and flirted with him anyway. It was in the sword arena with Percy shirtless and sweating. Malcolm had come in to watch (Cough stalk cough) him but saw this and immediately went over and punched the girl in the face warning her that if he saw this again that she wouldn't have to worry about her makeup any more because her face would be so distorted and gross after he was done that no amount of makeup would make it better! Unknown to the three they were being watched by an amused sea god and the heir to the sea. After the girl ran out screaming and crying (Malcolm got a few good hits in with the threats) Percy took the blond by the hand and led him to a chair where they sat and calmed as much as they could (which wasn't much when the wisdom child had just seen that his boyfriend was still targeted by his fans). Malcolm again wrapped his arms tightly around the cute boy's waist growling at the thought of all the flirts around what he was almost considering his (not that Percy was property he just thought that since they were dating they both would be allowed to call the other theirs).

#############################################

How did you like this chapter? Did you like jealous Malcolm would you like more of it? I love the fact I am easily getting this story's chapters up so quickly.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Sorry for the delay was hit with a massive power outage for a week! I was so bored! But I am back and to give a time in this chapter it is three weeks before the end of summer!

#######################################################

Over the week Malcolm went from calm to extremely possessive to jealous in two seconds flat. This amused the gods who were thinking about making this some kind of Olympus reality show. Now you could always see Hera and Poseidon cabin together (since those two were it) Malcolm always with his arm around his prince's slim waist. The only ones allowed to touch Percy without a crazy-blond-psycho-boyfriend on them was the lords of the sea, Thalia (who was staying there for a little break), Grover, Nico, Rachael, and maybe if they're lucky the Stoll brothers. Clarisse usually just hit him and that was not ok.

Now Athena cabin was always jeering and tried to break the projects the couple worked on. The project was to thank Hera for what she had done, it was a beautiful statue seven feet tall fully colored and perfectly detailed. It was even decided by Triton who watched this avidly that his brother had finally gotten someone that the sea would take.

/Father are you seeing how close they are\

/Of course and I love the happiness Percy has gotten/

/Are you going to accept the courting then\

/Does either even know the ways of the sea/

/I know Percy doesn't but I believe that Malcolm does\

Poseidon sighed as he watched from his palace under the sea, his son had someone that would treasure him and spoil him that he knew. He was just worried on what they would endure during their future, with Athena plotting to split them apart and Aphrodite planning on making their relationship "interesting". There was also the fact that now that he was part of the sea more then ever he would be expected a debut (that he wanted to say "Hades No!" to), courting from other sea entities (along with land walkers), entrance into his princely duties and undersea government, and worst of all training and controlling powers that sons of Poseidon haven't unlocked in centuries! This was going to get very interesting from now on.

#####################################

Malcolm smirked happily as his little boyfriend flushed at the catcalls and wolf whistles they received walking into sword fighting lessons. Percy walked them over to a bench while they waited for who would they be paired up to.

Chiron walked up and sighed like he really didn't want to pair whoever he had in mind up, "Percy and Malcolm since you two are the best in this class" ignoring the outraged screams. "You two are going to be paired together don't get inappropriate please for the love of the fates!" This got snickers from all around!"

The two got their swords and stood face to face. When they started it became clear how dirty Malcolm played and how impatient he was. During the fight the blond but a cat to shame at how graceful he moved out of the attacks which got Percy's eyes to wander to his err _LEGS (_Cough, cough)_._

Seeing his opening Malcolm tackled his boyfriend to the floor letting their swords run away and pinned him in a kiss. It didn't stay closed mouth because Malcolm pushed his tongue in only to have to fight for dominance with the younger. Percy moaned letting his eyes flutter slightly. Then they heard a cough then a few more, they looked up to see the campers they shared the class with uncomfortable and weird out. Percy flushed rolling out from under the blond (much to his annoyance) and went to his seat. Shooting the campers glares worthy of Ares when he was interrupted then stomped next to his beautiful (and still tomato red) love. Triton from the unseen corner of the room rolled his eyes and smirked Malcolm was really impatient but knew when to stop.

##################################3

**Hey again! Finally got this thing up get this when I was typing this the power went out for five hours and I hadn't saved! Thank goodness for automatic saving when a power foes out or it would have been so different!**

**Tell me what you guys think and if you want me to write something just tell me and if I can I'll do it be it in this story or something else!**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

##############################

Malcolm was not in a good mood, his siblings were acting outrageous, saying things about Percy he would not repeat, and then challenging him! This day was not at all good for the blond and while sulking on his boyfriends bed helped slightly it was something else that helped more.

Light hands pressed on his back. He jumped around to see Percy standing there with some lotions.

"Take your shirt off," he whispered angelically.

"Whoa, I thought I would be the one saying that first!" Malcolm's eyes widen.

"Not like that you pervert! I was going to massage your back but maybe I'll let you suffer a bit!" he was about to turn away when he felt a hand on his hip drag him down onto a lap and his boyfriend whisper in his ear.

"No! I'll be good love just help me!"

"Alright off with the shirt!" Malcolm smirked at the thoughts that brought to his mind. Then he was shirtless.

Percy was having a hard time not drooling at HIS boyfriend's chest. Forcing himself to his back he got one of the lotions out and poured some on his hand. Rubbing them together before he happily rubbed Malcolm's back. His back was tight and stressed. He pressed hard on the back until he was digging.

Malcolm groaned as the wonderful hands moved u and down. Somehow they got him lying on his chest and Percy sitting on his err but, grinding accidentally. Thankfully Malcolm was on his chest. A whistle is heard.

They turned to see Triton in the doorway watching them with an almost amused expression.

"And here I thought Malcolm would top!" he calmly stated.

"It isn't like that it was a massage!" Percy screeched.

"Well then you should probably get off your boyfriend before his lust is unbearable!" that was when Percy noticed their position. He blushed and ran into the bathroom locking it behind him. Malcolm pouted while the older brother just laughed.

##############################

**Short and pointless I know, but I wanted this story updated! Please oh please REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Oh my gosh its been almost seven months! I'm sorry!

###############################

Triton walked over to Hera's cabin and knocked on the door. It opened to see Malcolm in a tee and shorts.

"Yes lord Triton." he said. They had gotten to the not-bowing-when-in-privacy relationship.

"What do you know about the ways of the sea? And how?" Triton asked.

"The stages are to ask the father and any older siblings first for their blessings. Then three gifts: a piece of jewelery, a weapon or special tool, and then the final thing is anything you can think up." Malcolm muttered looking down. Triton raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn this?" the prince asked.

"I've had an interest in Percy for a while. At first I just wanted to know everything about the ways of the sea. That's when it became more." he blushed and turned his head away.

"Well you picked the right book. My father is impressed with your knowledge." Triton said before leaving.

###########################

Sorry for this!

Please Review!


End file.
